Diciendo adios
by Mar Li Kinomoto
Summary: Songfic corto. Sakura se da cuenta de que Syaoran ha cambiado mucho con ella. Canción "lo vez" de Alejandro Sanz


**Canción: Lo vez (Alejandro Sanz)**

**DICIENDO ADIOS**

**Sakura llega a su casa... ya es tarde, pero parece que no hay nadie...**

**-_mejor_- pensó_- en verdad quiero estar sola_**

**Ni siquiera esta su hermano que se ha vuelto últimamente fiel fanático de la música rock y a diario la casa se sacude con el fuerte volumen de esta. Así que entra en la casa, sube a su habitación y pone uno de sus discos favoritos, empieza a sonar una canción que últimamente no quiere dejar de oír**

**_(Nuestro amor era igual que una tarde de abril_**

**_Que también es fugaz como ser feliz_**

_**Pudo ser y no fue por ser la vida como es**_

**_Nos dio la vuelta del revés ¿lo ves? ¿lo ves?)_**

**se tira en la cama y empieza a recordar lo que sucedió en esa supuesta "cita" ocurrida dos semanas atrás**

**_para variar...nada_ – piensa _– nunca pasa nada entre Syaoran y yo, después de tantos años, de decirme que yo le gustaba, de decirle después que yo sentía lo mismo, ¿por qué no se atreve a algo mas?, a pesar de que se vino a vivir a Tomoeda casi no nos vemos... 1 o 2 veces al mes ¿es eso justo?, los años pasan y yo sigo esperanzada... esperando a que se decida y la vida se me esta escapando de las manos...Syaoran...¿que sucede entre nosotros?_**

**Mientras piensa todo esto abre el cajón de su buró y se pone a ver las fotos y las cartas que por muchos años el le ha dado, abraza el peluche que le regalo y ve todos los juguetes que le ha obsequiado por san Valentín, navidad, cumpleaños... detalles simples... pero que para ella significan mucho, ella nunca ha dudado de lo que siente por el, pero Syaoran... Syaoran nunca dice nada**

**_(Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin_**

_**Imposible también como no morir**_

**_Dejó de ser o será, porque el diablo es como es_**

**_Juega contigo a esconder ¿lo ves? ¿lo ves?)_**

**_el amor que siento por ti es muy grande, pero mas grande es la amistad que tenemos, y aun así no tengo el valor de preguntarte que es lo que pasa entre nosotros, no quiero que me cambies o que me dejes... en verdad no se que hacer_**

**y es que la relación de ellos no estaba marchando muy bien, se conocen desde hace muchos años, han sido los mejores amigos, hasta llegaron a trabajar juntos, hicieron muchas cosas , tenían planes y había temporadas en las que se hablaban a diario aunque fuera para decir tonterías. Aunque en los momentos tristes también habían estado juntos, como cuando Tomoyo se tuvo que ir a vivir a otro lugar, Sakura en verdad lloro mucho, se había ido su mejor amiga, alguien que conocía muy bien todos sus secretos y sueños, o cuando a el le fue mal en el trabajo y no le dieron la promoción que esperaba, ella también estuvo ahí consolándole, eso era en verdad una verdadera amistad y un gran amor**

**_(Y ahora somos como dos extraños que se van, sin mas_**

**_Como dos extraños mas que van quedándose detrás)_**

**_y ahora que Meiling esta aquí todo parece complicarse_- pensaba- _ella en verdad no me cae mal, al contrario es una muy buena persona pero Syaoran quiere estar con ella todo el tiempo_**

**Meiling es prima de Syaoran y cuando eran niños estaban comprometidos, pero fue cuando conoció a Sakura y a pesar de que a Meiling le dolió esto dejo libre a Syaoran para que se quedara con ella, aunque últimamente Meiling y Syaoran estaban juntos todo el tiempo, salían juntos , iban al cine juntos y a cada rato se hablaban por teléfono. A Sakura no le hubiera importado si no hubiera sido porque se dio cuenta de que Syaoran le ocultaba cosas, como salidas con su prima o no la invitaba a fiestas y cuando llegaba a ver a las hermanas de Syaoran estas hablaban sin querer de las cosas que hicieron junto con Meiling y de lo agradecidas que estaban con ella por favores recibidos. Todo esto hacia la hacia sentir muy mal**

_**¿por qué no me dice que es lo que esta sucediendo? Todo parece indicar que ya no le intereso tanto como antes**_

**_(Yo sigo estando enamorado_**

**_Y tu sigues sin saber si lo has estado_**

**_Y si te quise alguna vez ¿lo ves? ¿lo ves?)_**

**Y en eso encontró también las cartas de Eriol, dulces, sencillas y llenas de animo , Sakura recordó que la última vez que hablaron el noto su tristeza pero no tuvo el valor para contarle sus sospechas, además, ella no quería arruinar la sorpresa recibida al enterarse de la próxima boda de uno de sus mejores amigos. La idea de ir a Inglaterra a la boda de Eriolacompañada deSyaoran la llenaba de emoción, pero Syaoran no se pronunciaba mucho al respecto y Sakura tenia miedo de ir al final sola**

**_lo que debo de hacer es olvidarlo, arrancar de mi corazón al que es mi mejor amigo, mi amante secreto, el amor de mi vida, por mucho que llore, que sufra y que duela tengo que hacerlo, pero no tengo el valor, gracias a el conocí lo que es amar a alguien con tanta fuerza, conocí la amistad incondicional, el verdadero amor, eso haré, dejare de llamarle de buscarlo, que el sea el que me busque a mi_**

**cabe mencionar que no era la primera vez que Sakura tomaba estas decisiones, ya lo había intentado 2 o 3 veces, Syaoran se daba cuenta de su alejamiento y la buscaba, aunque nunca hablaban del tema y la colmaba de atenciones y todo volvía a ser como antes, pasados unos meses regresaba la indiferencia y la preocupación para Sakura, la única vez que en verdad parecía que todo se iba a solucionar fue cuando ella escribió una carta... al principio era una de esas cartas que uno hace sin la intención de entregar, estaba llena de coraje y reproches, de sentimientos encontrados y en ella volcaba todos sus sentimientos, pero desafortunada o afortunadamente Syaoran la encontró y sin decirle nada se la llevo y la leyó, días después Sakura recibió la ya conocida llamada de Syaoran, pero este estaba muy molesto, en verdad tenia mucho coraje y en lugar de arreglar las cosas lo único que hizo fue hacer sentir mal a Sakura, ella pensó que aunque dejaran de hablarse lo mejor era poner las cosas en su lugar, pero el lo único que hizo fue callar... y decir que lo mejor era hacer como si nunca hubiera existido esa carta. Sakura estaba consternada**

**_ya tiene 2 semanas que no me llama y no lo veo... ¿por qué me hace esto? Lo quiero con todo mi corazón pero no puedo seguir soportando todo esto, si en verdad ya no me quiere prefiero que me lo diga. Tengo que lograrlo, tengo que sacarlo de mi corazón, a estas alturas ya debe de haberse dado cuenta que algo pasa... no lo voy a buscar el tiene que hacerlo_**

**_(después nos hemos vuelto a ver alguna vez y siempre igual _**

**_como 2 extraños mas que van quedándose detrás) _**

**en eso el teléfono sonó y Sakura, decidida pensó que si era él iba a encararlo**

_**¿diga?**_

**_hola Sakura ¿cómo estas? ¿por qué no me has llamado?_**

**_Syaoran... – _y en ese momento, al escuchar su voz se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, de que por mucho que lointentara no iba a dejar de quererlo_ – no he estado en mi casa – _mintió_ - ¿tu como estas?_**

**_Bien, trabajando y estudiando, como siempre no tengo tiempo para nada, justamente eso le estaba diciendo ayer a Meiling..._**

_**¿la viste? ¿cómo esta?**_

**_Eh... bueno... la tuve que ver porque tenia unos apuntes que necesito pero no fue nada del otro mundo, por cierto... ¿por qué no viniste a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana? _**

_**¿fiesta? No me dijiste...**_

**_claro que si, el día que fuimos al museo_**

_**yo no fui contigo al museo**_

**_¿no? Pero... cierto fui con Meiling, discúlpame, pensé que te había dicho, aunque conociéndote no hubieras venido, vives demasiado lejos y sabes que no conozco muy bien la ciudad como para llevarte a tu casa, aparte de que entre Meiling y sus amigas no hubiéramos entrado todos en el coche, pero te prometo que te invito a la próxima fiesta, hubieras visto... Meiling no esta acostumbrada a tomar y ese día la embromaron mis hermanas y la pusieron hasta atrás, es tan chistosa, aparte de que pobrecita, tiene muchos problemas en el trabajo, corto con su novio_**

**_(este extraño se ha entregado _**

**_hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos_**

**_y tu solo has actuado y yo aun sabiendo que mentías me calle _**

**_y me preguntas si te ame ¿lo ves? ¿lo ves?)_**

**_¿ya no tiene novio?_**

**_No ¿tu crees? Y anda muy triste así que me he dedicado a distraerla para que se le olvide pronto, ya sabes que ella es muy buena persona y le llamo cada que la sueño ya sabes que a mi me dan ciertos presentimientos cuando sueño a las personas_**

_**Si..**_

_**¿y que hay de nuevo en tu vida?**_

**_No mucho... – _Sakura se moría de ganas de contarle que ella también tenia muchos problemas, que se sentía sola, que cada vez estaba mas confundida con respecto a su vida, que lo necesitaba como nunca antes, pero lo único que hizo fue callar-_ parece que Tomoyo viene de visita por mi cumpleaños_**

**_¿ya va a ser tu cumpleaños? que rápido, no lo recordaba, pero que bueno que viene tu mejor amiga, para que celebres en grande y no pases tu cumpleaños sola_**

_**¿no vas a estar conmigo?**_

**_No puedo Sakurita una de mis hermanas se va a vivir a Hong Kong y planeo estar todo el tiempo con ella porque ya casi no la voy a ver_**

_**Entiendo...**_

**_Pero todo va a salir bien – _al otro lado del teléfono se escucho el timbre de un celular_ – permíteme un momento_**

**_Claro – _Sakura se sentía miserable, era el momento de confrontarlo, de gritarle de reclamarle todo**

**_Sakura, oye, es Meiling, acaba de salir de la escuela y quiere que vayamos a ver una película, ¿vienes?_**

**_Yo... yo... no puedo, vivo lejos y solo los retrasaría pero Syaoran..._**

**_Entonces te llamo después ¿te parece?, tengo una idea mejor, ¿porque no nos vemos un rato la semana que entra? Así platicamos y nos ponemos al corriente ¿si?_**

**_(Yo que lo había adivinado _**

**_y tu sigues sin creer que se ha acabado _**

**_por una vez escúchame ¿no ves? ¿no ves?)_**

_**Esta bien, te llamo luego**_

**_No, yo te llamo ¿vale? cuídate, nos vemos_**

**_Que te vaya bien, oye Syaoran te quiero mucho _**

**antes Sakura le decía esta frase y el la respondía de la misma manera y con mucho cariño, pero esta vez solo dijo**

**_adiós _**

**y al colgar, Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. Y en el fondo solo se escuchó**

**_(míranos aquí diciendo adiós)_**

**_FIN_**


End file.
